Patience
by Calamithy
Summary: OS, UA, Yaoi. Vous avez déjà attendu votre mec plus d'une heure, non ? Pour Fredka !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : chacorable (absolument chacal, un brin adorable, AU)**

**Rating : **T :)

**C'est quoi ?** C'est une fic insomnie : il y a quelques jours je n'ai pas dormi alors j'ai écrit (oui ça m'endort XD)

**Résumé : Vous n'avez jamais attendu votre mec plus d'une heure ?? Jamais jamais ?**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : warrior I am :)**

**Pour qui ? Pour Fredka, je suis tombée sur une de tes reviews avant d'écriqu're et j'ai pensé à toi, donc vala ! Gros bisous.  
**

* * *

**Patience (et quand on est pressé on fait quoi ??)  
**

**-**

**Somewhere, dans une ville où il neige et où c'est la merde (qui a dit banlieue parisienne ??)  
**

**-**

Il y a des jours où avoir :

- une petite bouille de gentil derrière une frange cache-misère (comprendre, acné du front)

- des lunettes à la Harry Potter,

- des yeux bizarres,

- un bout de nez rougit par le froid

- une moue qui aurait pu être blasée si elle ne tremblouillait pas un peu (il très poliment, "caillait sa mère, bordel de couilles congelées")

- des cheveux attrape flocons de neige sous un bonnet ridicule,

- un vieux pull qui chauffait pas assez mais qu'on aimait quand même et

- un jean en soldes déjà usé mais qui faisait d'après la vendeuse, des fesses « à peu près potables » que personne ne verrait sous

- un duffle-coat qui avait survécu par – 17 en banlieue Parisienne – l'équivalent d'un blizzard canadien évidemment (mauvaise foi oblige) et

- des boots aussi hardcore que des cafards après une explosion atomique….

Il y a des jours où avoir un air d'éternel étudiant sympa mais surtout pas la tête d'un terroriste, ça pouvait jouer de gros tours.

Surtout quand on attendait son petit copain pas ponctuel près d'un édifice quelconque, ce qui signifiait « rendeeez-vouuuus ».

Même en faisant les cent pas on ne donnait pas l'illusion de partir de si tôt.

Et donc on s'exposait à…

-

- Bonjour, vous auriez du feu ?

- Désolé je ne fume pas.

- Ah. Oh, vous êtes Américain ?

- Franco-Américain, oui.

- Vous parlez très bien le français !

- … J'ai dit 8 mots.

- C'est vrai mais votre accent est charmant.

- _A part ça je le parle très bien_ …

- Je ne suis pas du coin et…

- Moi non plus. Y a un plan de la ville là-bas et le commissariat un peu plus loin.

- Comment vous le savez si vous n'êtes pas du coin ?

- J'ai de bonnes lunettes _gros malin_. C'est sûr qu'un commissariat et un plan à 50 mètres, faut un télescope ou être extralucide pour le voir.

- ¤ part sans demander son reste ¤

- La prochaine fois qu'un blond chevelu vient me parler, je fais semblant d'être muet.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, notre jeune homme, habitué à faire le pied de grue pour son ami, ne perdait ni courage, ni patience…

-

- Bonjour, vous avez du feu ?

- Non.

- Et merde.

- En voilà un prénom original.

- … Pauv' Con.

- C'est ça, casse-toi. Je vais arrêter de parler aux pétasses à lunettes, moi. Bouffe les macarons que t'as aux cheveux ça te rendra ptet aimable.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard notre jeune homme refusait de regarder sa montre : il savait que ça faisait une demi-heure de toute façon, au froid qui doucement mordillait son nez et ses joues.

-

- T'as du feu ?

- …

- Hey, t'as du feu ?

- …

- Ho, je te parle ?

- …

- Putain y a vraiment plus de respect.

- …

- J'ai bien fait d'étendre mon boycott des blonds chevelus aux blondes chevelues. Même connerie.

* * *

30 minutes qu'il était là et déjà 3 personnes l'avaient pris pour Google-Clopes.

Rythme d'un toutes les 10 minutes

Ah peut-être qu'il commençait à perdre patience. Un tout petit peu.

Avec un peu de chance son mec arriverait.

-

Oh, tiens, un de plus… et ça faisait pas 10 minutes ?

-

- Salut, t'as du feu ?

- Non, mais j'ai des silex si tu veux.

- … C'est des roulés ?

- … Non.

- Alors t'as rien ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu sers à rien ?

- Ouais. Comme des silex pour faire du feu.

- Putain t'es trop con.

- Look who's talking.

- ...

- Je devrais arrêter de parler aux brunes aux yeux bleus qui donnent des baffes plus vite que leur ombre. Ça fait mal, bordel.

* * *

5 minutes plus tard…

Il avait sorti son portable et il n'avait qu'un vague message auquel il ne comprenait strictement rien.

Il avait apparemment été laissé dans le métro en mode robot – mais quelle idée d'appeler quand on captait au lance-pierre…

Et apparemment le SMS c'était hors-forfait.

A ce rythme ce serait hors-couple.

Si on lui demandait encore une clope il ferait un malheur.

….

Châtain, l'air aimable, se dirige vers lui.

Châtain, l'air aimable.

Avec un peu de chance…

-

- Salut, t'aurais une clope s'il te plaît ?

- _Polie ! Tellement rare ! _Non, désolé.

- T'as des yeux trop trop beaux.

- Euh, merci… _Mais pourquoi je lui ai parlé ? _

- C'est tes cheveux ?

- Non, je les ai empruntés au supermarché…

- … Et elles t'ont coûté combien tes mèches ? C'est des cheveux naturels ? C'est qui ton coiffeur ?

- …

- Tiens voilà ma carte. Tu connais House et Mystère Story ?

- _O mon dieu, une secte !!!!_ …

- Mais si tu connais, sois pas timide. On a fait des audiences de malade et la part de marché a explosé sur les gens de ton âge.

- ... Oh, shit…

- Bref, je suis Chef Casteuse et Coach Life chez GW Prod et t'as trop le profil pour faire une émission…

- … de merde…

- … pour ado. Tu te ferais un max de thune (si les spectateurs votent pour toi)

- Tu veux dire : ruine leur forfait ?

- Il faut bien payer les salaires ! Bon, je dois filer, appelle ce numéro et demande Réléna Peacecraft. C'est moi.

- …

- Bisous bisous et rappelle !

- … Je vais le larguer. Je vais le larguer. Je vais le larguer.

* * *

Il allait le larguer. Sérieusement.

Wooow…

Oh, oui il allait le larguer…

Oh, ce mec était à tomber…

Ce serait bien fait pour la poire du crétin : il n'avait qu'à être là.

-

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Vous auriez une cigarette ?

- Vous auriez 100 euros ?

- Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça…

- Non mais la probabilité pour que j'ai une clope est à peu près la même que celle où vous me fileriez 100 euros.

- Et la probabilité pour aller boire un verre ensemble ?

- Encore plus faible.

- Dommage. Je peux vous laisser ma carte ou un Chinois plutôt sympa et paraît-il beau gosse ce n'est pas votre style ?

- Juste pour le fun, y a écrit gay sur mon front ?

- Non. Par contre sur le mien y a écrit « j'espère très fort ». Un problème ?

- Nan c'est cool. J'aime pas les mecs qui fument.

- J'aime pas les mecs avec des lunettes à la John Lennon. On fait un compromis ? Vous tombez les lunettes, je tombe à une clope par heure ?

- On peut être potes ? Vous êtes cool.

- On peut essayer, oui.

-

C'était chiant d'être fidèle, quand même…

Mais ce Chang Wu Fei venait de lui illuminer sa journée.

Il le rappellerait même si c'était dangereux.

Ca avait du bon le danger…

* * *

Une heure qu'il attendait, essayait de téléphoner mais avec sa chance, le crétin n'avait plus de batterie.

Le café d'en face, d'où il pouvait s'installer et voir la rue au cas où, était bondé, seul les terrasses fumeur étaient disponibles.

Même pas moyen de se mettre au chaud et même : se mettre au chaud et risquer de louper un mec qu'on attend depuis une heure… ça mettait du piment dans le slip, pas dans la relation.

La France est en crise ou il a vraiment l'air d'avoir des clopes.

Et il avait la dalle.

-

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Bonjour.

- Auriez-vous l'heure ?

- Euh oui, il est 12h37.

- Merci. Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

- Euh oui.

- Ah. Dommage. Puis-je vous tenir compagnie le temps que cette personne arrive ?

- Bien sûr si vous détestez vos dents.

- ?

- Mon copain est du genre jaloux.

- Oh, je sais me défendre, Les Kushrenada ne craignent pas les Neandertal.

- Les Ku quoi ?

- Kushrenada. Treize, comme…

- Très idiot.

- Comme si on ne me l'avait jamais faite depuis le temps.

- Vous êtes si vieux que ça ?

- Disons, très... expérimenté ? D'autant qu'on me dit très attirant. Et que je suis très attiré…

- … _Il va me demander si j'aime les films de Gladiateur…_

- Bref, qu'une si délectable personne s'associe avec un sauvage attise mon côté chevaleresque.

- Si vous le dites. Ah, c'est lui là-bas. ¤ fait coucou ¤ Je suis là !

- … L'armoire à glace qui ressemble à M. Propre avec des cheveux ?

- Oui, celui qui a le look de rappeur. Nounours !!!!! Je suis là !!!

- Ok, salut.

- Courrez vite, surtout et ne vous retournez pas !

- .. ¤ a filé ¤

- Chevaleresque mon cul.

-

Oups ?

-

- Bonjour, vous m'avez fait signe ?

_- … Maman au secours… heureusement qu'il a plus ses écouteurs parce que le « nounours » je l'aurais eu en épitaphe._

- Hellooo….

- _Oh ? MIAM ! _Euh bonjour… oh vous avez de chouettes yeux verts.

- Oh, vous avez une voix ?

- Ha, ha, ha.

- Merci, je sais que je fais moins peur sans les lunettes de soleil. Photosensible.

- Surtout en ouvrant la doudoune Gangsta. Fermé ça fait Michelin, ouvert ça fait…

- … quoi, Micheline ?

- … Non, non, juste musclé.

- A part ça vous aimez les films de gladiateur ?

- C'est votre version de « pourquoi tu m'as appelé, connard ? »

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

- _Très sympa ce gars ! Et mignon en plus ! _Désolé. En fait je t'ai fait coucou pour éloigner un vieux pervers.

- ?

- Le genre de type aux nez et oreilles épilés qui cache ses + de 40 piges derrière du kit racines Country Color et de fesses de mouches moulées dans du Calvin Klein Jeans slim. Désolé pour le dérangement.

- C'est cool. C'est juste mon copain qui va pas des masses apprécier que je parle à un mec mignon.

- _On me voit à peine ! _Je suis pas mignon.

- Ah si, complètement. Complètement mon genre en plus.

- … Pourquoi je sens malheureusement un « mais » venir ?

- Ptet parce qu'il y a mon « mec » derrière toi ?

-

Banquise...

Ton Univers impitoyaaableuuu...

-

- Hellooo !

- Hello. Euh… Si je te dis que j'ai fait coucou à ton mec pour éloigner un vieux pervers, tu me croirais ?

- … Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ? Je veux bien être blond mais quand même !

- … Voilà c'est toujours comme ça. Quand on dit la vérité on nous croit jamais !

- Je blaguais. En général plus c'est gros, plus c'est vrai, beau brun.

- Et tu m'as dans ton lit tous les soirs, bébé.

- … Cassez-vous bande d'exhib'.

- C'est de la jalousie, ça.

- OUI !

-

…

Il ne craquerait pas.

Il ne craquerait pas.

Il ne craquerait pas.

Il avait peut-être quelque chose de grave ? Il en était au point d'espérer.

Ouais, la frustration.

Il attendrait 10 minutes de plus et il partirait. Ils étaient un couple, bordel de merde, les retards n'étaient pas une cause de rupture, non ?

Non ?

L'autre aurait intérêt à avoir une explication béton.

Non mais il y avait une caméra c'était pas possible.

-

- Bonjour, vous auriez l'heure ?

- Pas pour ceux qui portent des grosses montres.

- … C'est mort, hein ?

- Ben oui un peu.

- Est-ce que je peux…

- Passe ton chemin, pépé, je veux pas de ton sucre d'orge.

- Howard, pas pépé. Dommage. Est-ce que tu crois en dieu ??

- … Est-ce que tu veux le rencontrer ?

- …

- C'est bon, je me casse.

* * *

Et notre jeune homme partit, exaspéré.

Enfin, il fit à peine quelques pas quand il rencontra...

Des cheveux foufous aplatis par l'humidité.

Des yeux foncés, légèrement bridés.

Des longs cils.

Un nez rouge et…

C'est tout.

Pas de bouche.

-

- Bonjour, vous auriez l'heure ?

- Mais change de trottoir, Avrel ! T'es repérable à des kilomètres ! Y en à marre !

-

Notre jeune ami ôta son bonnet et le balança à la figure de son vis-à-vis.

Paf.

Le vis-à-vis rattrapa la chose avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

-

- Pardon ?

- Je parle pas aux mecs dont on capte que les yeux. En fait t'as l'heure et tu me dragues, hein ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas l'heure et je ne vous drague pas.

- Mais tu me regardais !

- Alors vous me draguez. Pour le voir vous m'avez regardé

- Oui, on a tendance à regarder devant soi quand on marche. Allez dégage.

- Bac+5 amabilité…

- J'ai redoublé.

-

Et là Avrel fait une chose particulière.

Il grogne.

Ah, tiens, notre jeune homme voyait sa bouche.

Et ça grogneule. Plus fort que la grogne, moins fort que de la gueulante.

Entre les deux, quoi.

-

- Putain, avoir rendez-vous dans une ville de merde où il y a plus de parking vélos que de gens sympa… et pas une clope pour passer le temps.

- Ca préservera ton haleine, tes neurones et tes poumons. Et accessoirement mes narines.

-

Chic.

-

- Vous, vous ne fumez pas.

- Non !

- Et vous dîtes conneries sur conneries, qui a les neurones les plus atteintes ?

-

Froncement de sourcils.

D'habitude…

-

- Elle est bizarre ta technique de drague.

- Faut vous le dire en quelle langue ? Je ne vous drague pas. Je suis beaucoup trop en avance à un rendez-vous professionnel.

- … Ah…

- Je suis en rade de clopes et je me fais insulter par un fou qui se croit irrésistible.

-

Hey, il n'était pas fou !

-

- Attends j'ai des circonstances : ça fait 1h30 que j'attends mon mec et sur 9 rencontres, 5 m'ont pris pour Google-Clopes et 3 m'ont pris pour Mappy-Time. J'ai eu droit à de la drague qui fait peur – genre des pépés ou des nanas de la télé... et je me suis fait insulter comme un malpropre.

- … Je vois…

-

Il n'était pas fou, merde !

Et surtout, ce n'était pas un menteur.

-

- Nan mais je mens pas ! Tiens, j'ai même sa carte. Réléna Peacecraft.

-

L'autre haussa un sourcil.

Il avait la mine moins renfrognée.

-

- Ah, vous aussi ? Elle m'a laissé ses coordonnées pour une « émission au concept révolutionnaire » qui s'appellera ninja-squad…

- Une future sous-merde. Moi elle m'a proposé une émission pour ado…

- … Apparemment j'avais le profil pour sauter d'arbre en arbre…

- Apparemment j'avais le profil acnéique.

- …

- …

-

Ils se regardèrent.

Ils se regardèrent vraiment au lieu de s'apercevoir, de se voir.

Ils pouffèrent.

Il recommençait à neiger alors notre jeune ami rangea ses lunettes de vue.

Et regretta d'avoir balancé son bonnet.

C'était trop drôle.

Notre jeune homme beaucoup moins énervé tendit spontanément la main.

Et se fit poli et gentil, comme le disaient tous ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment.

-

- On va la refaire. Désolé de vous avoir sauté dessus. Et je compatis très fort.

-

Et l'autre sortit la main de sa poche, prit la main tendue.

Il avait la main glacée.

Et il avait un petit sourire en coin et…

Il avait les yeux bleus "à peu près".

-

- Excuses acceptées si vous m'indiquez où il y aurait un bistrot-tabac ? A moins que vous ne soyez pas du coin ?

- Y a de l'abus.

- Je suis désespéré.

-

Notre jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Oui il avait l'air désespéré… mais ce n'était pas incompatible avec la classe.

Long manteau de laine noir avec petite écharpe tricheuse bleu aux rayures noires.

Oui tricheuse : elle couvrait les oreilles à la place du bonnet ridicule. Elle avait recouvert la bouche aussi.

Blue-Jean et botillons.

Mains dans les poches sauf celle dans sa main.

D'ailleurs il fallait se lâcher.

-

- Ok. Je suis pas du coin mais je sais où c'est, je suis passé devant.

- Mon héros.

-

Le rictus s'étira.

-

- Attendez d'y être. Alors vous traversez le boulevard puis prendrez votre une, deux, trois, voilà quatrième, pas tout à fait à droite mais au milieu parce qu'il y a un croisement. Vous continuer sur le trottoir de gauche et…

- …

- … et vous ne me suivez plus.

- Désolé…

-

L'autre devait être militaire dans une autre vie.

Ses « désolés » ressemblaient cruellement à des « sir, yes sir »

Bon, l'était pas obligé d'être moitié Américain non plus…

Mais moitié quelque chose en tous cas.

Elles étaient sympa ses moitiés.

-

- C'est pas grave. Je vais vous emmener jusqu'au croisement, après ce sera facile.

- C'est sur votre chemin ?

- Pas du tout ! Mais je suis serviable et ce n'est vraiment pas loin.

- Ok, merci. Vous avez mangé ?

-

Ah, ce qu'il s'était mangé…

-

- Je me suis mangé des vents, oui mais à part ça ni nourriture de l'esprit, ni nourriture de l'âme, ni bonne bouffe, bref. Pourquoi ?

-

C'était une question stupide et notre jeune homme n'était pas stupide.

Il préparait juste le terrain pour refuser.

-

- Je peux vous inviter à prendre un verre pour vous remercier ?

- J'allais rentrer chez moi, je mangerai en arrivant, mais c'est gentil.

- Vous attendez 1h30 et vous rentrez chez vous d'une traite ? Vous avez la foi, vous.

-

Après la réponse politiquement correcte, la réponse 100 % cash.

-

- Aller bouffer sur une terrasse avec un fumeur ça m'intéresse pas. Mais c'est gentil.

- Le fumeur peut savourer sa sucette à cancer à l'extérieur et déjeuner tranquillement avec son invité.

- Vous avez rendez-vous.

- On peut manger tranquillement en 45 minutes. Et votre estomac crie famine.

-

Le froid ne gelait pas les oreilles.

L'écharpe ne rendait pas sourd.

Et si les lunettes amélioraient la vue…

Ne plus en avoir ôtait toute œillère.

-

- Alors euh…

- Heero.

- Heero. Vous me draguiez pas tout à l'heure.

- Non…

- Duo.

- Non, Duo.

- Mais là vous me draguez ?

- Ca marche ?

-

Si ça marchait ?

Non ! Pourquoi ça marcherait ?

Drôle, sympa, mignon, intéressant en surface… pourquoi ça marcherait voyons, quand on était déjà pris ?

-

- … Mon téléphone sonne. C'est mon copain.

- …

-

Déjà pris, oui…

Mais épris ?

-

- Allons déjeuner.

- Vous ne décrochez pas ?

- Non, ça lui fera les pieds. Je verrais après manger si je le rappelle ou pas.

- Combien de temps _que tu sors avec ce con _?

- 6 mois.

-

Ce sourire…

Et ces yeux qui n'étaient en fait... ni gris, ni bleus.

Bleu ou Gris "à peu près" selon... selon quoi d'ailleurs ?

-

- J'ai donc 45 minutes pour lui faire concurrence.

-

Ca c'était en théorie.

Dans les faits, Mr 6 mois n'avait pas une chance.

Mr 45 minutes non plus n'avait pas une chance, il se savait fichu à cause de l'électricité entre eux, dès le départ.

A la seconde où Duo avait balancé le bonnet et plus tard tombé le gros manteau…

A la minute où il avait commencé à parler de lui…

A l'heure qu'ils avaient mis à payer l'addition…

Aux regards qui n'arrêtaient plus de se grignoter…

-

- C'était vachement sympa. T'es sûr que ça va pas être la merde pour toi ?

- Non, j'ai prévenu.

- J'ai été prévenu aussi, et…

- Et… ?

- Rien, j'ai fait un très bon déjeuner avec un mec sympa.

-

C'était juste un déjeuner, oui, Duo, avec un mec super.

-

- Moi aussi.

- Hee…

- Hmm…

-

Ils étaient dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons.

Heero remit son bonnet à Duo et en profita pour le remercier personnellement d'avoir accompagné son déjeuner.

Il murmura un « appelle-moi » à même ses lèvres.

Et au cas où Duo ne l'avait pas bien compris...

Il le lui murmura encore. Avant de se rendre à un autre rendez-vous.

Duo n'avait aucune chance.

C'était juste un déjeuner.

Et surtout, juste un coup de foudre.

Un coup de force.

La morale de cette histoire ? Soyez ponctuels…

Ou pas :)

Selon que vous voulez que votre histoire commence par « Qui va à la chasse… »

Ou « tel est pris »

A moins que ce ne soit « épris » ?

Tout venait à point à qui savait se faire attendre, non ?

-

-

**OWARI **

**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Fredka !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ naze !¤


End file.
